


COMIC: Telling it like it is...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Art, Colored Pencils, Comic, Erotica, Fanart, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Markers, Mixed Media, Neck Kissing, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: After a ton of angsting Logan decides to get his love in a lighter mood.Old comic. This isn't explicit and there isno sexbut its still slightly erotic.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: X-Men Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	COMIC: Telling it like it is...

**Author's Note:**

> These words I took from my Logurt fanfic and decided to make it into a very mini comic. Like it? Done in the tried and true Prismacolor markers and pencils.
> 
> Warning: Hey kids don't try this at home. Adults should know better though... Remember this **is** fantasy and fiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Marvel/Disney does. I just play with them.

[](https://imgur.com/KTYukUs)  



End file.
